winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella
Stella is the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon. She has long blond hair. She is a year older than the other Winx Club members, because she was held back a grade as she accidentally blew up the school laboratory. Stella cares a lot about her friends. She is very fashionable. Stella is not always performing well in school, because she prefers shopping over her homework. Stella's fairy power attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon. At her home planet Solaria, Stella is a princess. She is sent to Alfea School for Fairies to become a more powerful fairy. Still, she really isn't all that interested in increasing her powers. When Stella transforms, she strikes a pose as green flashes spring from behind her. Her attacks are based on the heat and light of the sun. Stella can throw blasts of light energy and can make balls of heat. She can also use light to make herself glow in the dark. Personality Profile Stella is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of "Fairy of fashion" and as mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 17 years old. Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing, but manages to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. Stella, surprisingly, also seems to be a good leader, as she leads the Winx whenever Bloom is absent, which proves that she isn't very irresponsible after all. Stella's favorite hobby is shopping. Although she hates studying, her favorite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her separated parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Appearance Season 1 Civilian Stella has long blonde hair, amber eyes and medium skin tone. Stella wears a green halter tank top, an orange skirt with a gold belt that has gold circles dangling from it. Stella also wears a pair of green wedges with a sunflower and a lavender headband. Princess of Solaria Stella's Princess outfit consists of an orange top with sky blue ribbons on her shoulders with a matching long orange skirt that reaches down to her ankles. She also wears a sky blue belt and orange wedges. Stella also wears a silver crown that's similar to the Ring of Solaria's design. Stella's wings are also visible. Dance Stella wore an orange maxi dress with a blue jewel at the center. She also wore a turquoise scarf and a headband that changes into different colors - orange,blue and purple. Stella's other dance outfit consists of a pale tank top and an orange capris trousers. Stella also wears a green belt with a yellow and orange heart in the middle. Her shoes are green wedges. She's also wearing an orange upper arm bracelet and a pink headband. Pajamas A pale yellow nightgown with matching pale yellow slippers. Miss Magix 1. A burgundy sleeveless, turtle neck top with her stomach showing, a blue skirt with a purple belt, a pair of purple-ish sandals/wedges and a blue headband. 2. A dark blue, one shoulder dress that stops halfway her thighs, a pair of dark blue heels and a dark blue headband. 3. A short light green shirt with a pink top on top that shows her midriff. She's also wearing a light purple skirt with a matching headband. 4. Cowgirl Outfit - A teal midriff jacket, an orange bell bottom trousers, with an orange bandana around her neck, and brown cowboy boots. She's also wearing a brown cowboy hat. Date Stella wears a baby blue halter dress with a light blue long sleeves underneath. She also wears a pair of light blue heels and a bunch of bracelets on her left hand. Season 2 Camping Stella wears a pink midriff top with an orange bikini top over it. She also wears a matching orange shorts with a fuschia pink sweater tied around her waist. Her boots are pink with orange heels and pink laces. And she also wears an orange and pink striped headband. Witch 1. Stella wears a dark blue, sleeveless top that show her midriffs with a vampire-type collar. This is paired with a dark blue pants and purple-ish heels. Her hair is in a pigtail. 2. Her second outfit is a dark red and dark magenta dress. She wears a matching dark magenta gloves to her elbows and boots. And her signature hairband is turned into a dark magenta hair bow. 3. Her third outfit consists of a dark red sleeveless top with a skull design, which is paired with a dark magenta skirt and a purple belt. She's also wearing a pair of dark magenta mid calf boots, dark magenta netted tights and a long matching bracelet cuff on her right arm. Stella's hair is in pigtails. Back To School Her back to school outfit is a pink baby criss cross halter top with a matching capri trousers and headband. She's also wearing an orange with yellow heels wedges, a red belt with red beads hanging on it and a matching upper arm bracelet and earrings. Dance Stella wears a yellow halter dress with an orange dress underneath. She's also wearing a yellow and orange knee-high boots and an orange headband. Red Fountain Concert Stella wears a light blue tube dress with a pink heart belt and a matching bracelet. She's also wearing a pair of pink heels and light blue armwear. Stella's also wearing a pink headband and a pink ribbon necklace. Gardenia A one shoulder, orange midriff top with a blue star on her left shoulder that has a lot of ruffles. She's wearing a knee-length jeans with orange ruffles at the end and an orange belt. Her strap heels are orange and she's wearing a blue headband. There are orange ruffles on her right arm. Season 3 Civilian Stella wears a green and pink striped tube dress with a pink belt with a star on her left hip. She also wears a pair of pink wedges, a pink headband and green star earrings. Relationships Friends Stella is generally on good terms with Bloom, and both are considered to be best friends. This was even mentioned in season 3, however, there was a mistake in the Rai English version, for Stella said, "I mean, Stella's my best friend!" but it is assumed and most likely that she meant to say Bloom. Stella was the one who first introduced Bloom to Alfea, and also comforts Bloom whenever she is stuck in a seemingly hopeless situation. But in the 4kids or rai version, it is shown that they sometimes fight,but they are really in season 3,and in the nick version. After some conflicts of friendship, Stella became close to Flora. She may not be as close to the other Winx Club fairies, and might even annoy Musa and Layla because of their differing personalities, but regardless Musa, Layla and Stella care for each other. Tecna is always telling her to stop fooling around, but Stella never bothers to listen. However, Stella showed that she cares in season 3 when Tecna went missing. At the beginning she said she wanted to be a fairy to help people and bring together estranged lovers possibly because her parents are separated .Her bonded pixie, as shown in the second season, is Amore, the pixie of love and her Selkie is Lumia ,the gatekeeper of Solaria's ocean portal. Romance Stella sometimes flirts with other boys, but she still loves Brandon wholeheartedly. Stella believes that he's the best boyfriend in the world and sometimes brags about it. Roxy Roxy is a new fairy. She used to live on earth with her, father and pet Artu. She lived in earth. And now she is a fairy because a fairy queen called, Mogana , and thanks to her she helped Roxy belive in herself and belive in ,Winx. Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 6 Characters